This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The DE 10 2009 023 802 A1 suggests a solution to this problem in the form of an adapter which incorporates two mounting bars for a circuit breaker in one casing which are stored reversibly in an insert and each mounting bar has several thread holes. This means that each of the several thread holes can take a fastening screw of a particular type of circuit breaker. The mounting bars are fixable in various positions lengthways on the insert to facilitate the required thread hole pattern according to the circuit breaker to be fastened.
Due to the mounting bar's limited movement lengthways, only a limited number of different thread hole patterns can be facilitated using the adapter. Therefore, the purpose of the disclosure is to further develop a generic adapter for the contacting of a circuit breaker to a busbar system such that it is suitable for adapting a variety of diverse circuit breaker types.